This patent document relates to systems, devices, and techniques for data communications in a passive optical network. In one aspect, this document relates to power saving in an optical network unit (ONU) of a passive optical network (PON).
A PON is an optical network architecture based on point-to-multipoint (P2MP) topology in which a single optical fiber and multiple passive branching points are used to provide data communication services. A PON system can facilitate user access with a service provider communication facility to access telecommunication, information, entertainment, and other resources of the Internet. A PON system can include a central node, called an optical line terminal (OLT), which can be in connection with a single or multiple user nodes called ONUs via a passive optical distribution network (ODN). An OLT can be located at the access provider's communication facility (e.g., central office). An ONU can be located at or near the access user's premises. An ONU typically draws electrical power from the user's premises power supply network and may employ battery backup to support communication services in case of power outage.
Better power management techniques can help improve battery life of an ONU.